


Planet Discovery (Epic and Sexy Mass Effect FanFiction)

by CommandoGarrus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Cum, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discovery, F/F, F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Kink Discovery, Licking, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Normandy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Planet Destruction, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Shakarian - Freeform, Sweet, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cum, garrus - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandoGarrus/pseuds/CommandoGarrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everyone survived at the end of Mass Effect 1,2, and 3? This is what happens after the events of Mass Effect 3. After seeing Shepard surviving everything and killing the reapers the WHOLE gang decides to live aboard the Normandy and follow the courageous woman throughout space as their leader. What they didn't know is that they cared a lot more for each other than they thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Discovery (Epic and Sexy Mass Effect FanFiction)

**Author's Note:**

> First ever FanFiction. I made it about Mass Effect because its my favourite thing ever! I read FanFiction all the time so I thought "Hey, why not try it out?" Plus I'm a curious teen so yeah. Hope you really like it and thanks to everyone that read's this. I love you all ;)

Liara looked at all her computers in her room. Being the Shadow Broker was hard but worth it. The whole crew just arrived a few minutes ago after the Reapers have been exterminated, asking to join back again. Unsurprisingly Shepard said yes to each and everyone of them. They're like family to her. She can't live without each and everyone in her crew. Liara opened up the cameras throughout the ship and looked at all the crew members. She smiled.

"What could I do without these people?" She said to herself almost laughing.

Grunt was down stairs training beside Wrex and Kaidan. Samara, Miranda, Kasumi, and Tali were in the break room, enjoying a drink as they told each other stories of what they did during their break from the Normandy. Joker and EDI were talking to each other on the pilot's deck.Legion was helping Mordin in the lab. Jack was hanging out downstairs like she always does and Thane was meditating. Ashley was checking weapons with Jacob in the weaponry. They all seemed really happy of being back on the ship. Liara was happy herself. Everything seemed calm and relaxed. The Normandy flew through space silently. Liara started switching between the cameras to find Shepard and Garrus.

Suddenly, the door of the Captain's Quarters opened. Garrus walked in with his blue armour, holding Shepard in his arms. They were both kissing furiously and Shepard was in a very gorgeous black and white dress. Her velvet hair ran down her shoulders as she carresed the back of Garrus's head with her hand, kissing him. Clearly Shepard was still into Garrus, no doubt about that, but Liara still had feelings for Shepard. She didn't show it up front but she had loved her since the first time they kissed and her Shadow Broker job had just pulled them apart. Suddenly, she remembered the first time she had sex with Shepard and an urge flowed down her body as she watched Garrus and Shepard kiss. 

Liara locked the door and sat back down in her chair. She was already starting to get wet. She started to undress until she was completely naked. 

"I missed you sooo much..." Shepard said panting and breathing heavily, still kissing Garrus. 

"I thought you were going to die..." Garrus said as he unziped the back of Shepard's dress. 

Garrus took a break from kissing Shepard to look at her eyes. Her freckles made her even prettier in the dim light created by the aquarium. Garrus came back to kissing and unzipped the dress completely. Shepard didn't stop kissing, and took off the straps from her shoulders. Garrus grabbed the dress and took it off of Shepard. Shepard was in a black bra and panties. Her face was red with sweat as she stopped for a minute. Garrus took off his armour in a blink and went back to kissing Shepard who was sitting on the counter of her office in her quarters.

Liara's fingers plundged deep in her vagina as she fingered herself slowly. She let out a long moan as she watched the screen in front of her. Her fingers were soaking in body fluids. She was getting so excited. She grabbed one of her breasts in her hand and slowly squeezed it. She bit her lower lip as she picked up the speed of her fingers. She let out a pant and a scream, not stopping at all.

Shepard took off her bra and threw it onto a nearby couch. Garrus started licking her neck. Shepard let out a moan of joy as Garrus went lower and lower. Eventually, Garrus reached Shepard's right nipple and started licking around it. Shepard let out a long sigh as she backed up in pleasure.

"I missed you so much..." Shepard said again as she looked at Garrus.

"It's been a week Shepard..." Garrus said as he moved to the other nipple.

Shepard reached out and took off her panties. She let them fall on the floor at her feet. She grabbed Garrus's head and stared at him with a smile.

"A week is too long!" Shepard said.

Garrus slowly moved his hand against Shepard's hip, back and forth. Shepard chuckled and kissed Garrus with passion. Their tongues intertwining with each, saliva mixing, both of them getting more and more excited. Garrus's dick was out now. It was big, long, and had an orange kind of colour to it. Shepard rubbed it with her foot. Garrus groaned and toyed Shepard's pussy with his fingers. The kiss became more and more intense, both of them getting more and more arroused. Shepard was really wet and her pussy made a squishy sound when Garrus fingered it.

Liara panted and breathed extremely fast as her finger rubbed down her vagina. She was going very fast now. Her back was doing an arc, her eyes were fixed on the camera, her legs were pushing upwards as a sign of trying to make this more pleasurable for Liara. This was the best fingering she had ever done. Juices were coming out of her pussy because she was so arroused. Her toes were constantly moving as the feeling came closer and closer. She let out a loud scream of pleasure, her entire body was shaking.

Shepard was now using both feet, still kissing Garrus and Garrus was going faster. Shepard let out a moan as she swung her head backwards. Garrus let out a small grunt as he started kissing Shepard's neck. Shepard felt a bit of precum run down Garrus's penis and onto her feet. She was starting to shake from the pleasure. Garrus started going faster and faster and suddenly Shepard couldn't control her body and feet anymore. Her legs were around Garrus's back. Shepard let out a scream that she was desperately trying to hold back. Her whole body was shaking as well. She grabbed Garrus and put her arms around him. Her head was on Garrus's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her face was red with pleasure.

"...Ga....GARRUS....ah....fuck......FUCK...." Shepard said as she tried to speak.

Garrus put his head on Shepard's shoulder and he started to kiss her shoulder blades. All of a sudden, Shepard's legs tightened up. Her arms grabbing Garrus's back. Her screams and noises becoming louder and louder.

"AH FUCK!!.....garrus...mm....GARRUS..GARRUS IM..." 

Shepard let out a long scream mixed with a moan as cum flew out her vagina, onto Garrus's fingers.

Liara's eyes suddenly became wide as the feeling came closer and closer. 

"SHEPARD!" she screamed out as cum exploded out her pussy and onto her screens. Liara licked her fingers clean and looked at the mess she had made. Now she had to clean up. Liara grabbed a few towels and cleaned everything. After that she shut off the cameras and got dressed. She clearly still had feelings for Shepard. She even had a few for Garrus. Suddenly she thought of something. It might work. Probably.

Shepard was breathing heavily, her face was red and she looked at Garrus. She grabbed his shoulderblades and looked at him sensually.

"Take me Vakarian." She panted out "Right here, right now."

"Your wish is definetley my command..." Garrus laughed as he stroked his penis on Shepard's pussy. 

After a few teases he stuck it in and Shepard laughed at the surprise. "Hello..." She said with a funny voice.

"This time...you're cumming first." Shepard said as a challenge.

"Challenge accepted." Said Garrus as he picked up the speed. Garrus kissed Shepard on the lips as he started to make a moaning sound.

Shepard tried to control herself. She was winning. Suddenly Garrus picked up the speed even more and raised his head. Garrus was going fast and that made Shepard's pleasure rise greatly. She let out a moan as she looked at Garrus with a challenging face. 

"Ah....Shepard..." Garrus said.

"You going TO lose....THERE...Vakarian?" Asked Shepard trying to control her emotions.

"Shepard....I'm....I....I'm......."

Garrus picked up the speed even more and moaned loudly. Shepard was on the verge of losing as well. Suddenly, Garrus let out a loud scream and came in Shepard. Shepard let out a loud moan right after Garrus and came all over his dick. Garrus got out of Shepard and started putting his armour back on.

"That...that was amazing Garrus..." Shepard said her eyes almost closed. "I really did miss you."

Garrus walked up to Shepard and kissed her on the lips. 

"I really missed you too..." Garrus said "I'll leave you to your shower and I'll come back later."

"Got it." Shepard said as Garrus walked out the room and into the elevator.

Shepard looked at herself. She was a mess. But it was SOOO worth it.


End file.
